Modification of an exiting AR-15/M16 type firearm, such as in order to accept a sub caliber action, often results in the associated chamber insert adaptor exhibiting an incremental amount of inter movement or play with respect to the barrel extension of the firearm upper receiver. Such movement has been found to impede performance of the firearm assembly during loading and extracting of cartridges.